unbound_realityfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Fobarimperius/Universe 1: Night 5
Org is now Player 1 Max gains $1. Max now has $8 Fobar restores 1 sanity to herself. Fobar now has 6 sanity Realizing he is trapped between two powerful opponents he cannot take on, Org quickly decides it is best to flee. He will have to escape from two monsters, but it's better than death. Org has to pass a -1 Evasion Check to escape. Org succeeds escaping Star Spawn Org has to pass a -1 Evasion Check to escape. Org succeeds escaping Hound of Tindalos Without missing a beat, and using the skills he has built a lifetime perfecting, Org sneaks through the vision of the Hound and Star Spawn, and makes his way off the Unvisited Isle As Org runs to Rivertown, he comes across a woman. Almost entirely nude, her body is carved with runes and symbols, clearly embedded deep in her skin. She looks at Org, a seductive smile. "Come, beautiful one, become part of me and grow my presence. I only ask of your seed". Org finds himself blinded by a mystical force and approaches her, but is saved as Duke barks loudly. Returned to his senses, he grabs his weapons. The woman laughs and shouts out "Shub-Niggurath! In your name!" Witch has no Horror Check Org must pass a -3 Combat check. Org has 1 Fight. Org gains +3 for '.38 Revolver''' and +4 for .45 Automatic. Org has 8 dice. Org passes.'' Org fires at the woman, who, with inhuman speed, launches herself at Org and tries to bury her hands beneath his chest and into his ribs. Org is quick, and avoids her blow. Realizing his opponent is quite superhuman, he dives behind a house and reloads his weapons just in time to avoid a sturdy manhole cover as it flies right at him. He falls to the ground. As Duke rushes and bites the woman in the leg, Org takes the opporunity to unload on the woman, landing headshot after headshot. After a brief second, she is down for good. He grabs her necklace, and leaves her body as it rapidly decomposes. Org gains Witch as a Monster Trophy Org ends his turn in the streets of Rivertown Hyper barges into The Silver and locks the doors. Sass, who is inside, turns quickly. "Hyper, is that you I see?" Hyper turns quickly. "Oh thank goodness it's you. The town has gone mad, monsters are everywhere. I saw half a dozen corpses making it up here from Southside. There's some creatures in the sky, I felt it best to hide out here and wait out the danger." "But if there's creatures, we won't be able to wait it out forever" "Even so, I cannot fight in this condition. A shoggoth is walking the streets of Miskatonic, and some weird woman headed towards the woods. I'm currently too weak to take either. I need to find something to help, but for now I'm taking some shelter." Hyper ends his turn at Silver Twilight Lodge" Fobar quickly raises her hands and, using her knowledge of the otherworld, tries to shut the gate. Fobar must roll a Lore +1 Check to close the gate. Fobar passes. With her sword, she jabs it into the gate, absorbing its very essence into her weapon. The sword destroys the rift, and the portal is gone. Fobar gains 1 Gate Token As Fobar turns, she is rushed by a ghoulish man holding a severed leg. The man rushes Fobar and clearly intends to kill her. She responds quickly in combat. Fobar must pass a Horror Check to avoid sanity damage. Fobar passes The strange sight of the man eating a severed leg isn't enough to sway Fobar's mind, and she keeps her composure. Fobar must pass a -1 Combat Check. Fobar gains +6 due to '''Magical Sword'. Fobar has 8 dice. Fobar passes'' Fobar rushes towards the man who lunges, head first for a bite. She quickly jams the sword into his jaw, however she finds this doesn't slow him down particularly hard. She is forced to jump back, the sword still embedded in her attacker. As he comes towards her, lumbering off-balance thanks to the weapon, she runs at him and manages to dodge to his side as his fails once more in a lunge, gripping the blade and severing its head. Fobar gains Ghoul as a trophy As Fobar looks up, she rolls to her side across the mud as she avoids a burning humanoid figure, a blazing vampire. It snarls at her, ready for its meal. Fire Vampire has no horror check Fobar must pass a -2 Combat Check. Fobar gains +6 due to Magical Sword. Fobar has 7 dice. Fobar passes. Fobar manages to barely avoid the being as it floats quickly at her. Its blazing body proves too hot to stand near. Fobar watches it circle back for a second rush. Realizinh she cannot hit it directly, she waits for it to come close. It flies closer... closer... closer... and it is right near. She swings the sword and releases it, the blade striking the beast as it crashes and rolls across the ground. The Fire Vampire hisses and growls as it turns to ash. Fobar gains Fire Vampire as a trophy Fobar falls to the ground, exhausted. She quickly sighs a breath of relief knowing she killed these beasts, but also wonders if anyone else in Arkham is alive. Fobar ends her turn in the Graveyard Lumina attempts to pass a Lore -1 Check after spending 2 movement to use Ancient Tome. Lumina passes. Lumina draws '''Dread Curse of Azathoth' (Casting Modifier -2, Sanity Cost 2, Cast and exhaust to gain +9 to all combat checks until the end of this combat)'' Ending up on the street of the Miskatonic University, Lumina comes towards the Shoggoth, moving in its gigantic horror. It turns to face Lumina who, with her new power, is ready to take this thing down. Lumina casts Wither. Lumina passes the Spell Check Lumina has a -1 horror check. Lumina fails and takes 3 sanity damage. Lumina has 2 sanity remaining. Lumina has a Combat Check -1. Lumina has +3 due to Wither. Lumina has 4 dice. Lumina fails. Luminaa spends a Clue Token for a re-roll. Lumina passes. Lumina manages to cover herself in a magical aura. As the Shoggoth attempts to crush Lumina with its massive limbs, Lumina quickly chants her spell, causing it to strik the Shoggoth. The body of the Shoggoth twists, its skin wrapping tightly around its form. Lumina begins to rush through the streets of the University towards the campus, and eventually gets cornered by the Shoggoth. Unfortunately for the Shoggoth, the spell takes full effect, and the skin of the Shoggoth tightens further before suddenly tearing itself from the body of the Shoggoth. Its flesh tightents further, the Shoggoth begins to writhe in agony before finally bursting into a rain of sludge as its core falls to the ground. Lumina picks it up. Lumina gains Shoggoth as a Monster Trophy Peepers, seeing the beasts from the island, quickly moves away from the merchant district. Running low on supplies, she eventually ends up in the Graveyard. "Are you okay?" Peepers turns to see a woman she hasn't seen before, Fobar. "There's some beasts near the Unvisited Isle, I would go nowhere near there" "You're safe here for the time being" Fobar says, considering her next move Peepers ends her turn in the Graveyard Cadmus exhausts Motorcycle, then uses 2 movement points to make a Lore -2 Check for '''The King in Yellow'. Cadmus passes. Cadmus loses 1 sanity, but gains 4 Clue Token'' Cadmus takes a look at the King in Yellow, and begins to read into the book. Realizing the secrets as madness does arrive, he suddenly knows how to seal a gate, not just close it. Cadmus arrives to the streets of Rivertown, and spots a man in the streets, exhausted from combat. "Are you okay?" "Yeah", Org responds, "but between dimensional shamblers and witch's, I'm tuckered out" "So you are fighting for the sake of Arkham as well from these beasts?" Org nods. "Name's Org, you are?" "Cadmus. I'm here as there are creatures in the sky, and I foresaw you needing backup." "Appreciate the help" Cadmus ends his turn in the Rivertown streets After making his way through Arkham's streets, Sass stops at Hibb's Roadhouse. A smoky bar, Sass assumes someone here must know what's going on. He heads inside looking for answers. Sass ends his turn in Hibb's Roadhouse. Sass gains 1 Clue Token Max moves from the first half of the Abyss to the second Org does not have an encounter as he is in the streets Lumina does not have an encounter as she is in the streets Cadmus does not have an encounter as he is in the streets Hyper cannot pass a Sneak -2 Check as it lowers him to 0. Seeing an opening in the doors, Hyper spots a presence walking into the door. Hyper only manages to see a glimpse through the door, and misses an opportunity to get inside. Hyper decides it would be unsafe to force the door and risk being seen, and decides to check around. While in the graveyard, Fobar checks around a masoleum with symbols. She enters and reads the walls written in an alien language. For some reason, this doesn't feel maddening, but rather peaceful. Fobar gains 2 sanity. Fobar has 8 sanity Taking Fobar's lead, Peepers decides to investigate a masoleum and see what's inside. Unfortunately, she finds herself not alone. A shadow rises from the ground, and it looks at Peepers with a powerful hunger. Peepers cannot pass a Combat -2 check as it puts her at -1. Peepers casts Withering. Peepers succeeds. Peepers now has +2 to Combat check. Peepers fails the combat check. Peepers casts Voice of Ra. Peepers succeeds. Peepers gains another die at 1 sanity. Peepers has 1 sanity remaining. Peepers fails the combat check. Peepers spends a clue token for a bonus die. '''Fight' gives Peepers a bonus die. Peepers fails the combat check. eepers spends a clue token for a bonus die. Fight gives Peepers a bonus die. Peepers fails the combat check. Peepers passes the combat check. Peepers has 0 Clue Tokens remaining'' Peepers quickly moves out of the masoleum. The vampire leaps at Peepers, pinning her to the ground and snaps its jowls at her. She quickly chants the spells she knows to knock the vampire off, and regains her footing, however she quickly leaps to safety behind some graves, hiding from the beast. As she gets a final spell ready, the vampire spots her, smashing a gravestone as it runs towards her. Quickly, she fires the spell, knocking herself back and losing some of her knowledge, but destroying the vampire entirely. "What is all of that, are you okay?!" Peepers stands, looking at Fobar, her magic sword at the ready. Surprised, but okay, she steadies her feet. "I'm fine, a beast was in one of the masoleum's." "Sorry I missed the party. Glad you're okay." As Peepers takes a step, she realizes the vampire dropped something. Peepers gains 1 Clue Token. Peepers gains Unique Item '''Flute of the Outer Gods' (at the cost of 3 sanity and 3 stamina, destroy all nearby enemies with a combat check)'' Sass does not have an encounter, as Ryan Dean is dead Sass sits at the bar, thinking over the situation. She overhears the bartender talking to someone. "Yeah, poor Dean ended up being found, he's not with us anymore.'" "What a shame, Dean was a good guy." Sass thinks over the deaths happening in town. He wonders who this Ryan Dean guy was. As Max makes his way through the horror of the Abyss, he notices a bizarre feeling creeping up his back. Worried, he turns quickly, but finds nothing there. As Max turns back, he is surprised by a figure before him. A human, wielding an axe, comes towards him threateningly. "Hey, hold on! Are you trapped here?!" The man doesn't say a thing, and he continues moving forward "Stop, I have a gun and I will fire!" The man keeps walking forward "You asked for this..." Maniac appears Maniac has no horror check Maniac requires a +1 Combat Check. With rifle, Max has a 10 combat check. Max has 10 dice. Max passes. As the maniac rushes at Max, Max fires a single shot at the maniac. Struck in the head, the maniac falls dead with little effort. Max takes a quarter from his pocket as it glows, a sign of his victory. Max claims Maniac as a trophy As the night grows very long, and terror grips the streets, Azathoth still stirs, and the horrors still exist amongst humanity. The Hound of Tindalos and Star Spawn seemingly vanish into thin air. One second they are there, the next they have vanished. Did they run to safety? Hound of Tindalos and Star Spawn are returned to the cup per the effect of the mythos card. A gate tears itself open at Independance Square. A monster shambles out of the gate, a corpse reanimated by horror. Zombie spawns at Independance Square. Great Hall of Cerano gate opens at Independance Square A clue, a question to answer. Perhaps something at the Unnamable has arrived? 1 Clue Token has appeared at The Unnamable Witch moves to Uptown Streets As Lumina tries to catch her breath, she is caught by surprise at the sound of insect wings fluttering. An insectoid monster swoops down upon her Lumina has encounter Mi-Go. Lumina cannot pass the horror check and loses her sanity Unable to continue coping with the madness before her, Lumina falls to the ground. Visions swim before her, and she loses her mind. Lumina is moved to Arkham Asylum. Lumina discards '''Flesh Ward', Lumina discards Luck, Lumina discards Warding Statue. Lumina gains 1 sanity. Lumina has 1 sanity.'' Barely able to catch their breath, a beast swoops down from the sky. It shrieks wildly, its black rotted body a horrendous sight. As it comes down. Cadmus and Org dive to separate sides. It comes to a stop, the creature hissing, its teeth and head a solid black. Org quickly gets himself ready and draws his weapons. "I've got this one" Org encounter Byakhee Org must pass a -1 Horror check. Org has 2 dice. Org fails and takes 1 sanity damage. Org has 2 sanity remaining. Org is surprised by the beast as it snarls and walks, its legs of varying sizes, all ending in claws that turn in ways that make no sense. Visions swim, and Org is harmed by madness. Org must pass a Combat check. Org gains +3 for '.38 Revolver''' and +4 for .45 Automatic. Org has 11 dice.'' The creature leaps at Org, its swings swung open as it gains speed and catches the air. Org quickly unloads his clip at the creature, striking it several times in the wings. It tumbles to the ground, but doesn't lose its pace, and rushes Org, its jowls open. Org barely manages to avoid the creature coming at him as he continues firing. The creatures open maw takes the bullets, and it falls to the ground, writhing briefly before stopping altogether. Org sighs a bit of relief, grabbing the tooth knocked loose from the creature. Before Org can celebrate, the beats of insectoid wings rush onto the streets as another bizarre monstrosity makes it way down. Cadmus shouts to Org "LOOK OUT" as quick as he can, just in time for Org to avoid the stringer of an insectoid beast as it crashes to the ground. It stands on its hind legs as its wings begin flapping, lifting it from the ground. Org encounters Mi-Go Org must pass a Horror Check of -1 or take 2 sanity damage. Org has 2 dice. Org passes Still ready from the last fight, Org prepares himself against the beast. "You don't scare me! I'm tired of this, and won't sit here and die to some monsters!" Org must pass a Combat Check. Org has +3 for '.38 Revolver''' and +4 for .45 Automatic. Org has 11 dice. Org passes.'' Org unleashes the remainder of his ammo, and fires incessantly at the beast. It cannot stand to the onslaught of firepower, and is struck over and over in the face. It flees in pain, dropping an object from its previous kill. As Duke runs to org's side, rubbing his head against his owner's leg, Org takes a seat. "That was very impressive. You said your name was Org?" "Yeah, and thanks" "There's a lot of us in this city. Alone I've run into about three others. We also saw someone who looked much like a magician, but only briefly." "I myself ran into a professor named Peepers." "I guess that makes at least seven of us." Org turns and looks to Cadmus, who's trying to steady his bike. "Glad to know we have help out there. If I run into any of 'em, I'll mention your name and see if we can get some help." "Same, I'd like to meet this professor and see what help they can give." Org gains Byakhee as a monster trophy. Org gains Unique Item '''Enchanted Blade' (Magical Weapon +4 to Combat Checks)'' Azathoth stirs. He feels some awareness. One token is added to Azathoth's Doom Track. Azathoth has 4 out of 14 Doom Tokens. Category:Blog posts